Four Friends- Twisted Time
by Korrupted Shady
Summary: Four teenage friends, find thierselves wrapped in a word that is not thier own. Will they surive?


~Four Friends: Twisted Time~  
Chapter 1-  
  
Their I stood, outside Media Play, with my three best Friends: AJ, Russell, and  
Zack. AJ wasn't supposed to be with the us because to his parents we were "Bad  
Influences", he didn't care really, so he came with us anyway.   
AJ was a average sized fourteen year old. About 5'5", short blonde hair, with a  
pair of Jynco pants that were half way of his ass. He had a red shirt on that read "Sorry I  
don't mean to be rude, actually, Yes I do.".  
Russell, was about 6'1", really tall, with bleached blonde hair, and a pair of shorts  
that he made of out his pants after they got too ripped up. He had a black hoody on with  
his hood over his head.  
Zack stood their, with his brown hair and his pair of cargo pants that were very  
big compared to the pants he usually wore. He was about 5'3", a little smaller then most  
kids. He had a black shirt on, with a green hoody over it with a design of an eagle on it.  
Then their was me, I had a white Eminem shirt on with a Black shirt over it. I had  
my biggest pair of Kikwear pants that were ripped about a foot up one of the sides. I had a  
large chain hanging form my wallet to just above my right pocket. I was about 5'7" and  
had just turned fourteen less then two weeks ago.  
It was May 28th, 2002. The Eminem Show had just been shipped to Media Play at  
midnight, and we were lined up to get it. We waited for about half an hour, when finally  
we got out turn, we got the CD, one for each of us, and paid the cashier. I handed her my  
media play card out of my wallet, which I had received from my Aunt for my birthday.  
She handed it back and we walked out of the store. Zack was the only one who had  
remembered to stick his CD Player in his hoody pocket. So he tore open the wrapper of  
his CD case with his pocket knife, inserted the CD, and stuck his headphones over his  
ears.   
We were walking around the corner of the building, where it was empty, and  
decided to take the trail through Wildwood park, back to our houses. The path from  
Wildwood was behind the building, it was always really dark at night, but it would take a  
good hour to get home if we walked along the road. So we went, and we didn't worry  
because I took martial arts, along with Russell, and AJ had taken boxing before, and Zack  
was in kick boxing, so we all had means of defending ourselves, and we all had knives.  
We could hear the song "White America" blasting from Zack's headphones. We  
were at the opening of the path, so we hopped over the fence, and started walking down  
the eerie black path. After no longer then five minutes we heard a sound. We though  
nothing of it, so we kept walking, again we heard a sound, it sounded like rushing water.  
We all knew their wasn't any water for about a mile or so. So we kept going and their was  
a sharp turn in the path that I hadn't remembered being there before.  
"Umm, does anyone remember that turn being their?" I asked.  
"Ya, don't worry man, are you getting scared." AJ said and he laughed.  
"No, it's just it's a little eerie, out here, with that water sound." I said.  
"Oh well, we will be home in a few minutes." Russell said.  
"FUCK! LOOK BEHIND US!" Zack yelled and started running around the  
corner. We looked behind us.  
"What the fuck is that!?" I asked.  
"RUN!" Russell said, and he ran around the corner.  
I whipped out my knife, I was scared, and didn't want to ran, this thing looked so  
weird, almost a human, but not...what was different about it?  
"Come on Derek, let's get tout of here." AJ said, and he ran after Russell and  
Zack, I followed, and looked one more time at the Human type figure coming closer and  
closer.  
As I ran around the corner I closed my knife and slipped it back into my pocket,  
when I just got around the turn I fell.  
I didn't stop falling though, I kept going, and all of a sudden, I saw nothing,  
except stars, and planets, and then visions fell into my head, I saw a village burning, I saw  
eyes. Dark red eyes, green eyes, blue, all different colors, starting at me. I tried to put my  
hands over my eyes, then sounds, screams, shouts, deep voices screaming battle orders. I  
removed my hands from my eyes, and saw Zack he was falling with his eyes closed, and  
Russell was not far under him. AJ was under me, and I heard him yell words I couldn't  
understand. Then all the stars formed together too form a picture, or word, or something. I  
did not understand it. Any of it. A dark shape stood on a burning pile of bodies, and he  
was holding a long sword in his hand, with fire surrounding it. It started getting hot, and  
all of a sudden I felt as If I was engulfed in flames. I was burning, I could feel it. Seconds  
after the burning began I felt a chill. Then I was freezing, my body was shivering, and I  
was wishing for the fire again. Then I saw nothing, and felt nothing, and 


End file.
